Itsuki Yamanaka
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Game | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | OVA | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |[https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hidden_Leaf_Village_Grand_Sports_Festival! Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!] |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Takahiro Sakurai |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Johnny Yong Bosch |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | December 24 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Male |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 12-13 Part II: 16 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Part I: 149.4cm Part II: 166.0 cm Blank Period: 176.5 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 43.1 kg Part II: 50.6 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |B |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Sensor Type |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Konohagakure Allied Shinobi Forces |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Clan | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Yamanaka Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | Crystal Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Team 4 Konoha 11 (Anime Only) Fifth Division |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Part I: Genin Part II: Chūnin Blank Period: Jōnin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |012692 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |12 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |14 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Family ''' Emica Yamanaka (Wife) Gichi Yamanaka (Father) Guren (Aunt) (Anime Only) Ino Yamanaka (Cousin) Inoichi Yamanaka (Uncle) Inojin Yamanaka (First Cousin) Kasumi Yamanaka (Mother) Ryu Yamanaka (Son) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | '''Nature Type Fire Release Wind Release Crystal Release Yin Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Jutsu Blade of Wind Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Crystal Armour Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Hazy Genjutsu Interrogation Genjutsu Jade Crystal Clone Technique Pressure Points of Harm and Death Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Flame Sparrow Technique Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Flames Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Wind Release: Passing Typhoon Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Mind Body Disturbance Technique Mind Body Switch Technique Mind Clone Switch Technique Sly Mind Affect Technique Sensing Transmission Sensing Technique Temple of Nirvana Technique |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Tools Explosive Tags Kunai Lightning Barrel Military Rations Pill Senbon Shuriken Wire String |} Itsuki Yamanaka (山中いツキ '' Yamanaka Itsuki'') is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. He matures out of fear of losing his friends when he hears about Sasuke and Naruto and later marries Emica and has a child with her, Ryu Yamanaka and is a wielder of the Crystal Release kekkei genkai. He is also a member of Team 4. Background Itsuki is the only child of Gichi and Kasumi Yamanaka. Not much is known about his personal life at home, but what is known about family ties outside of the Yamanaka Clan is that Kasumi was the sister of Guren, a woman who could use the Crystal Release kekkei genkai. Through blood, Itsuki inherited the Crystal Release much to his mother's anger at the fact that Guren had joined Orochimaru and that Itsuki's Crystal Release would permanently bear as a reminder of her sister. Despite Kasumi's anger, however, she remained calm and decided to help train Itsuki with the Crystal Release. Itsuki also received training from his father for the Yamanaka Clan techniques. He was later enrolled into the Academy and befriended Raiden Yuki and Kaito Hyuga. Both of which would become his best friends. Itsuki frequently slacked off and teased, even bullied, some of the students during his time there. He also teased Kiyomi who, in return, made fun of him and his friends. He held a dislike towards Sasuke Uchiha and found not only him but Naruto Uzumaki as well as annoying. After his graduation, he was placed on a team with Kaito and Kiyomi Yuki, under the leadership of Kaori Senju. Personality Itsuki has a similar view on women as Shikamaru Nara, frequently calling them troublesome and annoying, specifically, referring to Temari, Sakura Haruno, Kiyomi Yuki, and Ino Yamanaka, his own cousin. He describes them all as aggressive, mouthy, and scary. He is rather laid back and carefree. Whenever he wanted to do something, he never thought of the consequences and acted without thinking. He is rather bold and usually thinks out aloud whenever Kiyomi is around him to make her angry at him as he enjoys annoying her. In fact, he and Kiba frequently tick her off just to see her reaction. It was because of this, his female friends call him "The Brunette Idiot" (ブルネットの馬鹿 Brunette no baka). In Part II, however, he became slightly more mature after hearing the way that Team Kakashi fell apart. He was determined to make sure that never happened to his team. According to Kiyomi, however, he was the same stupid brunette idiot who would never get a girlfriend. She was proved wrong when Itsuki married Emica and had children with her. Itsuki is very affectionate towards his wife and is kind to his children. Itsuki is very loyal to the ones he sees as his comrades and, like every one of his teammates, is willing to use his own body as a shield to protect them. He can become very enraged when people hurt his friends and family, regardless if it was physical damage or mental. He is still very mischievous and, in a way, Kiyomi was right about him not mentally changing. Itsuki is shown to be very blunt, but he is still a rational person and usually addresses a situation properly if needed. However, due to him having the Crystal Release, Itsuki can be very arrogant and cocky in battle. Itsuki is rather short-tempered and frequently quarrels with his friend, Kiyomi. Itsuki, like Raiden, takes pleasure out of pestering Kiyomi. Itsuki can be perverted at times and can also be rather flirtatious towards girls he deems pretty. He jokingly states that Kiyomi doesn't fall into that category of beautiful women, much to her chagrin. Itsuki can be rude and his temper can cause him to be harsh at times. He can be rather cunning at times and he is stubborn and prideful. According to Kaito, his pride must have made him a person who was hard to teach. As a father, he is supportive and instead of scolding his daughter when she gets in trouble in school or his son Ryu with girls or any trouble in general, he congratulates Ryu and Kokoro with a sense of mockery. Itsuki holds friendship and family as some of the most important things in the world and tries to help Shikamaru make the future of Konoha better and deeply loves his wife and children. Also like his teammates, he is a firm believer in the Will of Fire and also cares for Genma Shiranui as a father. Appearance Itsuki has short brown hair, hence the nickname "The Brunette Idiot", which covers his right eye and he has dark purple eyes. His skin is fair. According to Kaori, Itsuki bore a slight resemblance to her son, Haru. He also has slightly feminine facial features, which the latter is usually teased on, much to his own chagrin. In Part I, he wore a high-collard dark blue top that is sleeveless. It is unzipped down to his collarbone and he wears black pants as well as the standard dark blue shinobi sandals and his Konohagakure forehead protector around his upper left arm and studs. In Part II, he dons high collard, short-sleeved, dark blue shirt that is unzipped to his collarbone. He also wears a brown belt to help hold up his black pants. He wears black, low-heeled sandals. The position and color of his forehead protector remained the same. He also became noticeably taller and wears yellow nail polish on his fingernails and toenails. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he sported the Konohagakure flak jacket and assorted clothing. He also wears the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector on his upper left arm. During Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Itsuki wears a bright blue sweatshirt and black pants and a white wrist band around his left wrist. During the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie and after being promoted to jonin, Itsuki wears a navy colored jacket with black cuffs and white pants. In adulthood, he wears a navy colored jacket and a white shirt underneath and a brown belt to hold up his black pants. He noticeably stopped wearing his forehead protector, and instead, the leaf village symbol is on the of the collar on his jacket in black. Abilities Itsuki is a very talented shinobi and is hailed as the strongest member of his team, meaning he's stronger than his two teammates Kaito and Kiyomi who are both very powerful ninja. In times of desperation, Itsuki can convert a small portion of his life energy to access extra chakra reserves, allowing him to continue fighting at full strength for a short period of time. He also has the unique Crystal Release in his skill-set, making him a tough match-up in battle. He also has extreme skill with genjutsu. Ninjutsu Itsuki was shown to be skilled in using Fire and Wind Release techniques. He can also use one-handed seals, a feat that surprised even Kaori. Yamanaka Clan Techniques As a member of the Yamanaka clan, Itsuki specializes in mind techniques. His trademark jutsu is in fact not one of the Crystal Release, which he is feared for, it is instead the Mind Clone Switch Technique, which allows him to control multiple targets at once. He also knows how to use and is skilled in the Mind Body Transmission Technique, Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which forces his opponents to attack one another if even one of them is caught in the jutsu. He can also use the Mind Body Switch Technique, which allows him to possess a target and take control of their actions. Though it is a double-edged sword because Itsuki will render himself unconscious and will stay in that state for a long period of time, making it not suitable for a 1v1 battle, or for the frontlines. He also has great speed with this technique. Nature Transformation Itsuki posses a very rare and presumably powerful ninja art: the Crystal Release. With this kekkei genkai, Itsuki can freely create, summon, and use crystals in a battle for both offensive and defensive reasons. He can also manipulate the way his crystals construct in quite a few ways. He can even ride on and fly upon his crystals, as well as form a crystal ball for long-distance observation. However, the deadliest aspect of his Crystal Release is that it crystallizes the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, causing them to shatter into dust as a result if he wanted them to. It has been stated and shown that Itsuki can crystalize the moisture in the air, giving him an infinite source for weapons in battle. Sensory Perception Itsuki is a very skilled sensor, being able to sense the chakra around him, link similar chakra signatures back to relatives, and can tell people out from crowds and more. Genjutsu Itsuki is shown to have very high skill in genjutsu, being able to trap his opponents in them on many occasions. He is the only member of his team who is skilled in it, in the sense that he can cast it not just recognize and break out of it. He can also cast for longer than average period of time and can maintain a firm grip on his genjutsu. Intelligence Itsuki has very keen senses and is a good observer. He's talented in figuring out his opponents' weaknesses in and using diversions. He can easily come up with ways to counter his opponents and quickly as well. He also can analyze complex information quickly. He can guess enemy tactics quickly and has an excellent memory and high analytical skills as well as an analytical thinking process in battle. Itsuki is also very deceptive. Like his teammates, Itsuki posses an above average I.Q. Stats Trivia *"Itsuki" (いツキ) translates to "timber trees". His family name "Yamanaka" means "among the mountains" (山中). *Itsuki is based on Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka. *There was originally supposed to be a love-triangle between Kaito, Itsuki, and Kiyomi (Kaito liking Kiyomi, Kiyomi liking Itsuki, and Itsuki being stuck in middle), but the idea was scrapped due to the fact that Naruto was supposed to be an action anime, not a romance. *According to the databook(s): **Itsuki's hobby is teasing his friends and family. **He wishes for a rematch with Kiyomi Yuki. **His favorite foods are katsudon topped donburi, hot red tea, and ramen while his least favorite is zosui and dishes such as squid and octopus **Itsuki has completed completed 61 official missions in total: 16 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 28 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. **Itsuki's favorite word is "bonds" (絆, Kizuna) '' Quotes *(To Kiyomi about Haku's death) "Hm? What's wrong, Kiyomi? What's up with you, why does that boy dying make you so sad? Is he related to you, or... Hey, you're crying! Kaito, Sensei, she's crying! Kiyomi's crying!"'' References The images are edited screen-shots. Other information was gained from Narutopedia. Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex and Fire Release: Flame Sparrow Technique are not mine. All credit for those jutsu goes to their creator(s). Characters, events, techniques that are in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TVTokyo. Category:DRAFT